The Trigeminal Neuralgia Association Fifth National Conference will be held November 11-14, 2004 at the Hilton in the Walt Disney World Resort, Orlando, Florida. Invited speakers include dentists, orofacial pain specialists, pain management physicians, neurologists, neurosurgeons, nurses, psychologists, psychiatrists, pharmacists, researchers, educators, and alternative medicine experts. Individuals diagnosed with trigeminal neuralgia have also been invited to attend. Medical, dental, and pharmaceutical industry representatives will have displays and will be on hand to answer questions. The conference theme is "Together We Will End the Pain." The goal of the conference is to promote interaction in the context of a scientific forum for multidisciplinary clinicians, researchers, and other healthcare providers who are interested in the diagnosis and treatment of trigeminal neuralgia. Scientific papers will be presented; and CMEs, CDEs and CEUs will be offered. A complementary goal is to provide trigeminal neuralgia patients the opportunity to question clinicians, researchers, and other healthcare providers about treatment options and research goals. Patient/professional interaction will occur through symposiums and panel discussions. Proposed presentation and discussion topics include: neuroanatomy of facial pain, neuropathic atypical facial pain, evaluating the hyperactivity of a cell's nucleus, medication management, non-invasive, non-pharmaceutical alternative therapy, surgical approaches to trigeminal neuralgia, non-invasive trigeminal neuralgia treatment options, multiple sclerosis and neuropathic facial pain, coping skills for pain, and a trigeminal neuralgia research update.